A Human Moment
by DangerDanger
Summary: What can you say when you're lying in the arms of an alien, "Excuse me, Klaatu, while I have a human moment". Oneshot K/H


_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from The Day the Earth Stood Still. _

_AN: Both times that I watched Tdtess, I was really feeling the chemistry between Klaatu and Helen. The movie was great and left me wanting more like any good movie should. So, the "more" had to come from my imagination, obviously. I so wanted a Klaatu/Helen kiss though the plot and pacing didn't allow it. So, again, that's where my imagination comes in. While trying to imagine an acceptable and satisfying situation where a kiss could happen in the movie, **I had the idea that if**** Helen hadn't ****been kidnapped by the government helicopters, there**** was the time when Klaatu and Helen could have had their kiss. **_

_I mean, lost in the woods, running for their lives, nothing short of tres romance right? Well, at least in the movies it is.  I was even a little inspired, in an offhand way, by breadandchoc's fanfic where Helen, Klaatu and Jacob are staying in a hotel room together._

_Besides, this fandom needs a Klaatu/Helen kiss. Really._

_At any rate, this may be pretty far fetched, but I was determined to have my kiss (plus a little extra, lime-quality but hardly lemon-worthy) and so here it is._

xxxxx

_Klaatu, Helen, and Jacob are spending the night on the forest floor, exhausted from their efforts at evading the government's search teams and helicopters..._

As we lay there together in the darkness, I shivered from the cold. Moments later, I found myself being pulled against a warm, firm chest.

"You are cold," Klaatu stated in his matter-of-fact way. I was startled to realize how close his lips were to my ear. I lay there and felt his hot breath ghost across the shell of my ear and noted that the heat of it didn't match his cold, matter-of-fact tone.

It felt strange to be so close to Klaatu. He felt so…human now. During the time I'd spent with Klaatu before, his cold aloofness had served as a constant reminder that, despite appearances to the contrary, he was an alien. Yet tonight, the rise and fall of his chest behind me felt all too human. To be held almost tenderly against him. It was comforting and…something else. I hadn't felt that way since Jacob's father died. I hadn't let myself feel that way.

_Not human, not human,_ I repeated to myself, baffled by my own reaction to his nearness.

Hot breath washed over my ear again. I shivered again, but this time not from the cold. Klaatu made no comment about the cold this time, but he did not ease back either.

He hovered there still, his lips just above my ear.

No, my shiver had nothing to do with the cold and everything to do with Klaatu's all-too-human, hot breath that didn't match his cold manner of speech at all. Not at all.

I lay there, not knowing what to think, or what would happen next, just feeling his warmth against my back and the steel of his arm wrapped firmly around my midsection.

It was a full minute before Klaatu spoke again. "It is not so strange, the affect I have on your body, Helen."

"Oh," I interrupted, "You're not…I mean, it's fine, Klaatu. I was cold and you're warm..."

I don't usually stumble over my words, but how often are you accused, albeit in Klaatu's direct, polite way, of being physically attracted to an alien by that very same alien. Definitely a new one in my book.

Flustered, I trailed off and Klaatu continued in his usual, even tone. "What I was going to suggest, Helen, is that, though it is not strange that this would affect you, what_ is _strange is that your…proximity, affects _me _as well."

He paused for my reply and when there was none - I could not even fathom how to reply to that statement - he continued.

"What I'm saying, Helen, is that it does not _matter _how my body might respond_,_ surprise or no surprise, it is irrelevant."

I was not surprised by his words either, or at least his dismissive attitude. Of course, my mind was reeling with shock over the meaning of his words..._Klaatu, or at least the body in which he currently resided, was responding to my nearness with physical desire_… but the words themselves, the way he put it so coldly, so matter-of-factly, no, indeed, I was not surprised by that. If I'd learned anything about Klaatu, it was that he was quick on his feet in all senses of the phrase. He didn't hesitate in action or word and was unfailingly blunt. Composed and controlled, he wasn't one for awkward stumbling, ever. He said what he meant and his words were always quick, well-chosen, and left no doubt as to the meaning.

I almost giggled at the next thought that flashed through my mind. A ridiculous thought. But then, this was a ridiculous situation. Lying on a bed of pine needles in the middle of nowhere snuggled against a virtual stranger who I inexplicably trusted enough to feel safe snuggled against, in the middle of nowhere. To top that, the stranger in question was an alien life form.

At any rate, my ridiculous thought was, _with Klaatu, there would most certainly be no awkward fumbling, either._

As if I'd want that. But Klaatu had just accused me of wanting that very thing and…finally, it was too much. I laughed. Silently, so as not to wake Jacob. But my sides heaved as I fought to keep my laughter in and Klaatu's arm tightened against my middle as if to help silence my levity. Of course, that only made it worse and I only trembled all the more and my eyes teared up with effort to keep the laughter in.

And then suddenly Klaatu was hovering above me again and in one quick movement I was lying flat and he was braced above me on one arm and my mouth was pulled up against something hot and wet.

He kissed me. Not gentle. Definitely not hesitant. As I said before, he never is. It was long and deep and the feel of his tongue sliding against my own was like a shockwave. My mind raced incoherently as I lay under him, completely and utterly shocked.

_How does he even know how to kiss like that. Was I crazy? Jacob is right here, I should stop this. Oh god, his tongue feels wonderful…_

Suddenly, the warm wetness of his mouth was not enough and my arms encircled his shoulders and pulled him down on top of me, wanting more of him every second we continued like this. I moaned and his hand fisted in my hair, his tongue thrashing against mine. Closer, I wanted to get closer, and I wrapped my leg around his hip.

A hissed, unintelligible whisper pulled me out of my stupor.

_Jacob._

I'd forgotten all about him.

I leaned back out of the kiss and Klaatu stilled. My eyes were still closed and I felt his body tense against mine. He didn't pull away. I hoped he wouldn't.

I opened my eyes and found Klaatu staring down at me intently, his eyes dark and unreadable. I wanted nothing more than to cross those few inches and kiss him again.

"Hey," Jacob slurred. He sounded groggy, half-asleep. "Helen, what are you doing?" I realized it was the second time he'd asked and I shook my head to clear it.

I sighed and told Jacob everything was fine. To go back to sleep.

I could have sworn I heard an answering sigh and then found myself being rolled back over on my side and spooned back against Klaatu's warmth again.

Now if I shivered it was definitely because of suppressed desire and if I did, this time, Klaatu said nothing. But I felt Klaatu's breath against the back of my neck and his was definitely not even, or slow and regular, or anything that would indicate relaxation or sleep. Not for a long time.

It was also a long time before I fell asleep. I was too busy trying to convince myself that sleep was what I needed, not…something else.

_finis_


End file.
